For a number of years the commercial process of making blowing wool insulation has included the use of a hammermill wherein rotating hammers in a casing break up masses of fibrous glass wool and force it through a plate having a plurality of orifices to form it into irregularly shaped nodules.
A non-commercial process of making blowing wool nodules is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,285, issued on Oct. 29, 1940, to Frank E. Allen and Harry V. Smith. In this patent, masses of fibrous glass wool are picked apart and the fibers are reformed into an even mat which is sprayed with water and slit and chopped into cubes. The cubes are advanced through troughs in which they are paddled by a series of rotating beater blades and rolled into nodules.